


Infortunismo Nerd

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun - Freeform, Comedy, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Lumuslua, M/M, Opposites Attract, Romantic Comedy, baekhyun geek, desafiorsb, reinosebaek, sehun craving for attention and love because he is a baby
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Se dissessem para Sehun que ele teria que competir com jogos, sagas e quadrinhos pela atenção de Baekhyun, ele iria rir chamar a pessoa de louca. Acontecesse que estavam certos. Mas como o ditado diz: se não consegue derrotar o Overwatch, junte-se a ele. O problema é que esqueceram de avisar que Sehun não sabe o que é Overwatch... Ou de quem Luke Skywalker é filho.SEBAEK || GEEK!BAEKHYUN || DESAFIO REINO SEBAEK
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	Infortunismo Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Então... one shot bobinha pro desafio do reino sebaek. Bem boba mesmo, bota bobinha nisso!  
> Pode ser que tenha um spoiler de star wars, pra quem não assistiu. Não acho que ninguém na terra não saiba sobre isso, mas ta avisado de todo jeito jdkssk
> 
> Betagem feita pela Yále! Muuuito obrigada, anjinho ♡♡
> 
> E obrigada [strawbubble](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/chanbaekina)  
> pela capa linda!!! Eu amei ela toda fofa e coloridinha aaaa ♡♡
> 
> fanfic postada através do desafio do [@ReinoSebaek](https://twitter.com/ReinoSebaek?s=20)  
> Boa leitura!

Ninguém avisou Sehun que namorar um otaku, gamer, fã da Marvel seria tão difícil. Talvez se Baekhyun fosse apenas uma dessas coisas, o Oh teria mais chances, mas os três ao mesmo tempo? O moreno mal sabia quem era Capitão América, imagina cantar a abertura de Kuroshitsuji junto com o rosado ou saber que botão apertar para atirar no PUBG. Seu namorado até tentava lhe introduzir nesse mundo, mas o máximo que o mais novo sabia era que o Goku tinha cabelo preto e que o Naruto era um ninja. O único jogo que sabia jogar era Mario Kart 64, e o Harry que Baekhyun tanto gostava era da saga Harry Potter e não o Harry Styles. Entretanto, tinha que confessar que foi justamente esse jeitinho nerdzinho do mais velho que o cativou.

Bendito seja o dia que acompanhou Chanyeol naquele evento sem graça e teve que ver um monte de gente fantasiada de bichos e personagens estranhos; o carinha vestido de Naruto foi o que mais chamou sua atenção, até hoje não sabe responder se por causa do quão bonitinho ele estava com aqueles risquinhos na cara e o cabelinho loiro -na época- espetado ou porque Baekhyun estava fazendo um golpes esquisitos e brigando com um outro maluco todo emozinho para todos ao redor verem. Precisava de muita coragem ou nenhum senso de ridículo. Mas as pessoas pareciam estar curtindo aquilo.

No final, não se fez de rogado, foi sim, dar em cima do Naruto fajuto e acabaram trocando uns beijinhos atrás de um dos palcos do evento. Sehun não gostava de enrolação, gostou de Baekhyun e queria sua boca na dele, e realmente conseguiu. Um ano depois estavam os dois ali, namorando. E o mais novo acompanhando o namorado para todos os tipos de eventos, pois descobriu que Byun, além de ser um cosplayer como hobby, era um quadrinista relativamente conhecido por escrever quadrinhos de terror. O que era uma baita de uma ironia, afinal Baekhyun morria de medo de coisas sobrenaturais, mas tirando todo esse mundinho louco do namorado, Sehun não tinha do que reclamar. Se o rosado estava feliz com suas fantasias, mangás, animes, seus quadrinhos e nas horas vagas, seus jogos, então o Oh também estava.

Obviamente havia uma exceçãozinha ali e aqui, como por exemplo, transar enquanto todos aqueles bonecos da Marvel olhavam para os dois ou os pôsteres de garotinhas de anime sorridentes colados no teto e paredes. Sehun estaria mentindo se dissesse que gostava de ter sua bunda olhada por aqueles troços inanimados. Porém ele até relevava, não tem por que entrar em uma paranoia boba daquelas. Incomodava? Sim, mas focar no Baekhyun lhe dedando era muito melhor. Enquanto Byun era um bobinho alegre com pegada, Sehun era um rabugento carente com tesão, o mais velho sempre o pegava resmungando por alguma coisa em algum canto, seja porque acabou a cerveja, ou porque estava com frio demais ou até mesmo por falta de atenção. Quando o quadrinista focava em outra coisa que não seja Sehun por muito tempo, no final do dia ele tinha que lidar com um moreno bravo com um bico do tamanho do mundo, enrolado nas cobertas comendo um sanduíche vegetariano feito com muito ódio, porque sim, para desestressar, o moreno cozinhava e comia tudo o que fez sozinho. Baekhyun só sentia o cheiro, como castigo.

Ultimamente, Sehun tem cozinhado muito. A geladeira de Baekhyun na última semana estava abarrotada de bolos, tortas, doces e aperitivos diversos. O motivo? O quadrinista. Além de estar para lançar mais uma edição do seu quadrinho, Baekhyun resolveu streamar jogos de rpg com os amigos. Então, o que era para ser dias tranquilos, divertidos e amoroso só com os dois, virou tablet jogado na cama, rascunhos pelo chão e Baekhyun fingindo ser um feiticeiro na frente do computador. Na primeira semana o mais novo até achou engraçadinho o namorado todo empolgado e imerso naquele joguinho, mas agora? Bom, agora ele queria pelo menos um pouco de carinho, e como dito antes: Sehun era um rabugento com tesão carente por atenção.

Sehun usava celular, matando o tempo enquanto Baekhyun gritava algum feitiço estranho para sabe-se lá quem do outro lado da tela do computador, tudo o que o moreno fez foi revirar os olhos e colocar os fones de ouvido. Passou tanto tempo apenas vendo vídeos aleatórios, que nem mesmo notou quando o namorado parou de jogar e passou a se concentrar em fazer seus quadrinhos. Viu ali uma pequena chance de ter o outro para si, nem que por meia horinha. Sorriu arteiro, jogando o celular de qualquer jeito na cama e se levantando para dar uma pequena corridinha até o Byun, o abraçando por trás.

— Baek, termina isso amanhã. Já tá tarde. — Murmurou manhoso, encaixando o queixo na curva do pescoço do outro. Baekhyun riu baixinho, sentindo a respiração do namorado lhe fazer cócegas.

— Daqui a pouco. — Estava um pouco rouco, depois de tantas horas jogando com os amigos. — Preciso terminar essa cena e revisar o roteiro. — Virou-se rapidinho e deixou um beijo no canto da boca de Sehun, que se enfezou todo após ser ignorado. Depois disso, Baekhyun se concentrou em seus desenhos ignorando toda e qualquer coisa externa, até mesmo seu namorado resmungando indo em direção à cozinha.

Como se ser ignorado por causa de streaming e quadrinhos não fosse o suficiente, o rosado resolveu só falar vinte e quatro horas para Sehun do seu novo vício: Overwatch. Era Tracer para cá, Genji para lá. O moreno não fazia a mínima ideia do que tudo isso significava, nem quem eram essas pessoas, mas lhe subia um ódio quando Baekhyun falava “essa é a saideira”, mas jogada mais umas dez partidas. Apenas se perguntava quando ele iria conseguir passar uma noite com o namorado sem ouvir sobre desenho, jogos que ele não conhecia ou ações malucas de rpg.

Estava fazendo coisas que nunca na vida achou que iria fazer. Roubar? Trair? Meter um soco na carinha linda do namorado? Não, nenhuma dessas opções. Sehun apelou para fantasias. Não esqueceria o quão envergonhado ficou ao entrar no quarto do rosado todo acanhado com aquela roupa e enquanto Baekhyun estava jogando no computador, apenas deu batidinhas no ombro deste, o fazendo virar-se. O Oh achou que aqueles poucos segundos com o Byun inexpressivo foram ruins, mas ouvir a risada escandalosa logo em seguida foi pior ainda.

— Por que você tá vestido de Rey? — Olhou Sehun de cima a baixo, a imagem era hilária, mas não podia negar que achou o namorado uma graça com um cosplay de Star Wars.

— Não tô. — O rosto antes envergonhado, agora estava carrancudo. — Eu tô vestido de Leia. — Levantou os braços para mostrar melhor sua roupa, achando que estava dizendo o óbvio, mas Byun riu mais ainda. O que só aumentou a raiva do Oh.

— Bebê, você tá vestido de Rey Skywalker. — Balançou a cabeça. — Como você faz cosplay de um personagem que nem sabe quem é?! — Riu e se virou, voltando a jogar normalmente.

Não era bem essa reação que o moreno queria. Esperava que Baekhyun ficasse chocado e admirado por estar vestido como um dos personagens da sua saga favorita e no fim estariam na cama com o rosado tirando todo aquele pano de si, mas não. Além de receber uma bela de uma gargalhada e ser ignorado novamente, Sehun ficou ainda mais nervoso por ter errado a fantasia. Ele só conhecia a Leia e aquele cara de preto com asma, não era justo ter essa tal de Rey para estragar seus planos. Passou a noite ouvindo a voz alta do namorado jogando e comendo bolo de chocolate sujando toda a fantasia de Star Wars.

Não achou que mesmo após o namoro já estabilizado, cogitaria a ideia de fingir estar super engajado nos gostos do rosado só para ficar mais próximo do namorado. Esse joguinho de paqueras era um repúdio enorme seu, mas estava necessitado e situações desesperadas, pedem medidas idiotas.

Ao voltar da cozinha com uma xícara de café para continuar firme e forte no Overwatch, Baekhyun se deparou com Sehun sentadinho ao lado do seu lugar no computador, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Estranhou, afinal, o mais novo nunca o via jogar, dizia que era chato, já que não entendia nada daqueles jogos e preferia quando era algo mais indie ou velho o suficiente para que ele reconhecesse, como Kirby ou Donkey Kong. E o Byun só fazia rir, achava incrível como mesmo tão jovem e antenado para algumas coisas, Sehun era alheio à outras com tanta facilidade. Até achou fofo da parte dele querer vê-lo jogar; realmente foi uma cena linda, nos primeiros dez minutos. O Oh não estava entendo nada do que estava acontecendo, Baekhyun só morria e tudo o que este falava sobre o jogo era em meios aos gritos com os colegas de partida. O moreno apenas acenava, mas não entendendo absolutamente nada. Encostou a cabeça na mesa ali mesmo e dormiu. Um fracasso total aquela noite, mas pelo menos Baekhyun ganhou a última partida.

O estopim para Sehun foi no dia que pediu para que o rosado esquecesse um pouco dos jogos e ficasse consigo. Estava se sentindo tristinho e carente mais do que o normal e resolveu confrontar o outro de uma vez, lhe pedindo atenção por algumas horinhas que seja. Porém, a vontade de jogar todos aqueles livros enormes de Game of Thrones veio enorme com a resposta que recebeu.

— Desculpa, bebê. Prometi fazer nigth stream com os meninos. Lançou atualização de Overcooked. — Sorriu sem graça, abaixando os fones rosa de gatinho. Sehun apenas fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e foi para cozinha.

Mas naquele dia não tinha nem ânimo para fazer nada, apenas sentou-se no sofá da sala e passou a ver compilados de vídeos de TikTok por umas duas horas. Uma total perda de tempo. Não via sentido nenhum naquele hype todo, tinha vídeos bem vergonha alheia até, mas um desafio em específico chamou sua atenção, algo sobre ficar pelado na frente do namorado e ver sua reação. E sinceramente, Sehun se sentiu o mais idiota de todos, não havia pensado nisso antes. Era tão mais simples do que comprar uma fantasia de uma saga que nunca viu, ver Baekhyun jogar algo que ele não fazia ideia do que era ou tentar entender o porquê do rosado preferir a Marvel do que a DC, sendo que era basicamente os mesmos heróis só que com nomes diferentes. A última vez que Sehun insistiu nisso, o Byun ficou enfezado por horas.

Se aquela tentativa de tirar seu namorado da frente daqueles joguinhos irritantes não funcionasse, então o moreno apenas aceitaria o fato de que perdeu o quadrinista para personagens que nem mesmo existiam. O que era quase o que acontecia quando assistiam algum anime juntos, mas pelo menos estavam juntos e vez ou outra rolava uma mão boba durante a maratona, mas agora? Nem isso Sehun conseguia mais, só tinha sua própria mão e uns brinquedinhos como troféu de consolo. Pensou uns bons minutos sobre essa ideia, o único contra que achou foi Baekhyun nem ligar para o namorado pelado em seu quarto, o que feria um pouquinho seu ego, mas o que poderia fazer? Algum dia o Byun iria ter que lhe dar atenção, e se usar a ideia de um vídeo de desafio idiota para dar uma acelerada nisso ajudasse, então que assim seja.

O moreno levantou-se do sofá decidido e tacou o foda-se. Começou a tirar suas peças de roupa ali mesmo na sala e assim que ficou como veio ao mundo foi caminhando tranquilamente até o quarto do mais velho. Na verdade, o Oh era acostumado a andar sem roupa em sua casa, só não fazia isso quando passava um tempo na casa de Baekhyun por ainda não ser tão acostumado assim. Não era porque namoravam há um ano que já se sentia livre o suficiente para tal ato. Ver o corpinho do moreno sem roupa pela casa era um privilégio a ser conquistado, não era tão fácil assim.

Ao entrar no quarto, a visão foi a mesma que vinha vendo durante sua estadia aqui. Baekhyun aos berros e risadas na frente do computador para um punhado de gente assistir, ele nem mesmo percebeu Sehun parado ali na porta observando-o. Depois de dois minutos parados, o moreno estava para desistir, ir tomar banho e se preparar para dormir, até que finalmente o rosado o percebeu, se engasgando com a água. Quando notou como o mais novo estava não foi nada perto do pânico que cresceu em Byun. Seu namorado estava pelado ao seu lado, e como aquela visão era prazerosa... Só que mais dois passos para perto de si e o Oh teria todo seu corpo exposto em uma live para duas mil pessoas.

— _Baekhyun_ , _o_ _arroz_ _vai_ _queimar_ , _desgraça_! — Sehun conseguiu ouvir a voz do amigo do namorado saindo pelos fones, exigindo sua presença naquele joguinho de culinária. Riu baixo, ameaçando se aproximar do rosado, que despertou de seu transe em desespero.

— NÃO! ESPERA! — Baekhyun gritou, se atrapalhando com os fios do computador e puxando-os da tomada, caindo do jogo e encerrando a live. Suou frio, ainda meio confuso. — Sehun… O que? Por que… Você quase apareceu. — Olhou o Oh de cima a baixo. Este que não falava nada, apenas sustentava um sorriso mínimo no rosto. Vitória!

Baekhyun riu nasalmente balançando a cabeça ouvindo a gargalhada do mais novo que aos poucos dava passos para trás dando de ombros. O rosado sorriu malicioso e tirou os fones de ouvido de si, correndo para alcançar o outro que começava a fugir, falhando ao ser pego e jogado na cama entre risos e beijos. Depois de tantas tentativas, precisou do mais simples para fazer o namorado finalmente olhar para si após tantos dias de luta para entrar no mundinho geek dele. Àquela altura do campeonato pouco importava a live encerrada ou os quadrinhos para terminar, porque Sehun daquele jeito era muito mais interessante. E por mais que soubesse que vez ou outra teria que fazer o Byun se desligar dos jogos e prestar atenção em si, pelo rosado o esforço valia a pena.

— Se você quiser posso vestir aquela fantasia de Rey e você veste a de Luke. — Sehun disse entre os beijos afoitos do mais velho. Baekhyun parou e olhou para o outro com uma expressão um pouco indignada e enojada.

— Não, Hunnie… Ele é tão velho que poderia ser o avô dela. — Inclinou a cabeça para o lado imaginando. — Ia ser bizarro. — Riu e voltou a dar beijinhos no pescoço do moreno.

— Leia, então? — Sugeriu inocente e empolgado. Queria, pelo menos, fazer um agradinho e um sexo diferente com o Byun naquela noite. Como se aparecer pelado enquanto o mais velho fazia live não fosse excêntrico o bastante.

— Eles são irmãos. — Respondeu simplista, sem nem mesmo deixar de trilhar os lábios pelo colo do mais novo.

— O cara com asma? — Insistiu meio incerto.

— São pai e filho.

Sehun parou alguns segundo olhando para o nada com uma expressão confusa, apenas sentindo as mãos do namorado passeando por seu corpo e os lábios deixando marcas em sua clavícula e pescoço. Balançou a cabeça levemente com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e afastou o namorado levemente para olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo este impaciente sentindo o aperto nas calças incomodar.

— Você gosta de umas coisas meio estranhas. — O mais novo disse baixinho, como quem estava pensando alto e tudo o que Baekhyun fez foi rir da cara perdida do mais novo e voltar a beijá-lo, achando seu esforço para tentar entender as coisas que o rosado gostava sem nem mesmo nunca ter visto nada.

— Não é à toa que te amo, então. — Exclamou, rindo da carinha do moreno tentando descobrir se aquilo foi um elogio ou não.

E entre os bonecos nas prateleiras e posters de animes e sagas de filmes, Sehun teve sua tão merecida e desejada atenção, a noite toda, finalmente.


End file.
